Thunderanimals
Thomas O´Malley tv series-spoof of Thunderbirds TV Series Cast * Robin Hood as Jeff Tracy * Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Scott Tracy * Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Virgil Tracy * Lt.Commander Joanthan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Alan Tracy * Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Gordon Tracy * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as John Tracy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Brains * Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Lady Penelope * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Parker * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Kyrano * Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Tintin * Grandma Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Grandma Tracy * Prince John (Robin Hood) as The Hood * Bagheera as Commander Norman * Balto as Captain Hanson * Kaltag (Balto) Fireflash Co-Pilot Quotes from The Mighty Atom * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Alan Tracy: "Good to see you,Tod. You were late. There's nothing wrong, is there?" * Tod/John Tracy: "No, I'm sorry about that, there was a lot on, what with Lady Marian arriving, and one thing and another." * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Alan Tracy: "How is she?" * Tod/John Tracy: "Very anxious to go out on a rescue." * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Alan Tracy: "If your spell of duty is anything like mine, she's gonna be unlucky. I've never known things so quiet." * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "I just can't tell you how thrilled I am to be here, Robin." * Robin Hood/Jeff Tracy: "It's great to have you, Marian. We're glad you could get over." * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "Well, it's the first opportunity I've had since you've actually started operations." * Jake Clawson/Virgil Tracy: "I can believe that. From the reports we've been getting, it seems you've been having more adventures than we have!" * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "Oh, Grandmama, did you hear that?" * Grandma Kitty/Grandma: "Of course I did. I'm not deaf." * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "No, I meant dear Jake's insinuation that I've been in the thick of things, as they say." * Roxy/Tin-Tin: "You do seem to have had your share of excitement, Lady Marian." * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "Oh, yes, but I shan't consider myself as part of the team until I've been out on a rescue." * Robin Hood/Jeff Tracy: "Oh... yeah, I see. Say, I wonder where those cold drinks have got to?" * Thomas O'Malley/Kyrano: "It is my duty to serve the drinks,Chief." * Chief/Parker: "Yes, but I thought you'd like to see how it's really done." * Thomas O'Malley/Kyrano: "I have had no complaints on my service from Mr. Hood so far." * Chief/Parker: "I'm quite sure he appreciates that you're doing it to the best of your ability,Thomas." * Thomas O'Malley/Kyrano: "I always have the honour to serve in this household." * Chief/Parker: "Ah! But you don't always have a butler from one of England's stately homes." * Thomas O'Malley/Kyrano: "Forgive me, but I insist." * Chief/Parker: "Take your mitts off my tray!" * Robin Hood/Jeff Tracy: "From the sound of it, we're gonna stay thirsty." * Grandma Kitty/Grandma: "You know, Marian, I'll have to visit you one day. I've never been to a stately home. About the only thing I haven't." * Maid Marian/Lady Penelope: "Of course, you must come, Grandmama." Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs